The Lunatic Cycle
by Captain Twilight
Summary: After defeating Easter and life now normal, Amu wins a scholarship to an elite private school; but Ikuto will be there too! With forgotten romances rising from the ashes and a new Easter coming into the scene, Amu is tested once again!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**The Maiden's Heart**

Once upon a time, a child found it in her heart to help a lost young boy in need. She held him tight and wished away all his worries. She gave her prince the love he always wanted, she gave confidence to the little rabbit and food and song to the gladiator. She saved the betrayer from the path of darkness and warmed the heart of the boy with two souls. Indeed, she was considered the fairest maiden of them all, and vanquished the great evil. She was happy. It was the end.

The child though, never showed her true self. Her angels sealed away, a smile on her face, but without her own love and heart. This is the story if what happened to that girl...

_I don't want to worry about who I am anymore._

_00000000000_

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Remember me? It's Captain Twilight and I'm back!**

**First of all, sorry for my absence. I worked on some original stories for a while but decided to come back. I also had many personal problems, but I've learnt that writing helps, so here I am! Thanks to all those who read my previous story and all the wonderful feedback I got. I love you all! I hope to get lots of readers and hope this introduction inspires you all and gives you a lovely taste of what is to come. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, or send me a PM. Feedback and reviews will be most welcome and answered as soon as possible. Stay with me, and thank you!**

**^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**The Freedom of Rebirth**

Amu tied her cherry pink hair into a small ponytail and sighed deeply. The mirrors reflection did not look as perfect as it had done the night before when she had carefully planned her outfit. Her petit feet did not suit the high heeled sweet Lolita shoes she had placed on and her black knee socks threatened to drop at any moment. Her plain white shirt looked too big for her even when tucked tightly into the blue pleated skirt, which fanned out of her hips like an umbrella. The tie made her neck look scrawny and small and the sweater vest trailed from her shoulders in all its woollen might. Her hair looked odd tied back in one straight ponytail, especially after being cut shorter and the blue clips did nothing if not make her look average. She looked fine, but she really wanted to be herself on her first day. She wanted to make a good impression and show all the faces that didn't know her that she wasn't "cool and spicy" but "cute and friendly". She wanted true friends, a new start, and the chance to forget all about the ordeals of Guardians, Easter and other unmentionable incidents. Receiving an exclusive scholarship for her singing and music skills that had manifested the past months was just the opportunity Amu needed, yet so far it wasn't working. Amu patted her cheeks in a gesture of courage and ran out the door, blue shoulder bag in hand and bravery in heart. Saint Cecilia's High school awaited her just beyond closed doors.

Amu padded across the familiar streets of her hometown, whistling while she went, willing herself not to be nervous. Familiar faces smiled and waved at her as she passed them, each individual clad in a different high schools uniform of honour. It seemed odd to think that only weeks ago, these students were her peers. The sakura petals rained down from the sky like April showers of good will and Amu took a deep sigh to try stifling her nerves further. It was no use however, for no matter what Amu did, she would be nervous about her first day at a new school. Without Ran, Miki, Su and Dia to help her out, it was impossible to change her character to one of utter confidence. A large building towered in front of Amu as she turned to corner quickly, flocks of other students in the same uniform as her all chatting idly and giggling. The school was magnificent to say the least. Its rococo architecture boasted grandeur and its stained glass windows were larger than anything Amu had ever seen. The walls surrounding the giant building were decorated with iron roses and intricate designs. The fields in front of the school were abundant with lush greenery and flowers of every colour imaginable. Students stepped across the cobbled path past Amu without a care, but she couldn't help but stare at the school in front of her as she hovered at the gate. Amu willed herself to walk down the petit path, wobbling with anxiety as she went. The school looked like it was in a world of its own; something more likes a garden out of Alice in Wonderland. Amu could see the azure sea peeking from behind the buildings walls, a school private bay and lush green forests. The grounds were massive, with gardens, private areas, various grand brick buildings and sports facilities. Amu felt like she were about to faint. She followed and weaved in with the crowd, the collection of bodies moving as one as they all headed towards one large notice board by the schools entrance way. It was set just to the side, leaving the hard stone steps and wooden door with its marble corridor to sparkle in the morning sunlight. Amu blinked as her small height was crushed within the tall bodies of puberty completed boys and chesty girls. Amu pouted down at her own flat chest before peering at the sea of names printed of pressed white papers on the board, looking for her own name. She was under the freshman section, amongst a hundred other names. She was to attend the main hall, like all the rest of the freshmen. Amu sighed and followed a tiny peppy girl, who was babbling to her friends about what high school would be like and how she had cut her skirt 2 centimetres shorter. She peered at her own skirt which threatened to trail past her knees. She rolled it up quickly whilst walking, whilst no one was looking.

The hall was exactly the same as the outer building was; overly grand. The roof was so high that it seem as if it would never end and the floor was a lush and polished mahogany wood. Each chair in the hall was far from a standard fold out and instead each with plush cushions and enough foot room to satisfy a giant. Amu sat, swamped by the chair and listened to the headmaster drone on. She hoped she could make a friend, someone sweet and caring but with a good sense of humour. She hoped to do well in her studies and have the full cramming experience. She looked forward to going shopping with her friends and giggling over all the teenage manga she could now buy. She wanted to watch scary movies, go on long dates in the snow and tell ghost stories in the summer. Above all though, what Amu Hinamori wanted over everything, was to just be herself.

Yet nothing happened. Amu sat under the shady confines of a tree from the spring heat, eating her bento, alone. Everyone had clicked immediately in her home class; old students hugging each other who had been at the private school since they were five and new student instantly clicked over their interests and general feelings of nerves. Amu had forgotten what it was like to make friends; after all, she went to the same middle school as all the Guardians and things went on as normal then. Everything was so new and odd and Amu couldn't find herself to go up to a crowd and introduce herself. She even found the work difficult, and she had double music lessons to look forward to that afternoon. It seem to Amu, that even going with a peppy and positive attitude, did not ensure your chances of having a good day. She sighed for the one hundredth time that day, tried to keep her outer safety shell of "cool and spicy" and drank her milk.

"You know, drinking milk won't make you boobs grow any bigger," came a voice from above her. Amu's mouth dropped open, just before she took another sip. She slammed the glass on the floor and spun her head to peer into the branches. Just as she suspected, the grinning if not slightly bored expression of Ikuto Tsukiyomi was staring down at her. She let out a gasp and a yell, jumping to her feet. With the playful grace of a cat, Ikuto jumped down from the tree he was lazing on and yawned widely, looking Amu and down. He hadn't changed much; looking slightly older in now at seventeen compared to her now being fifteen. He seemed taller and his once scrawny muscles were now more toned, yet his skin was still moonlight pale. His hair was slightly longer but his eyes had kept their feline playfulness. He grinned widely. He suited the uniform, Amu though blushing, the shirt stretching over his scrawny chest as the tie loafed over it lazily. The pants were baggy around his ankles, but his slim limbs were still visible.

"You haven't grown a bit," he said. Amu pouted and through instinct, jabbed her finger at him.

"You don't go to this school!" she declared bluntly. Ikuto wasn't paying attention though; he was too busy peering at the bird circling them overhead. After a few seconds, her peered at Amu's outstretched finger, then at her face, his expression bore and lazy and said,

"Yes I do." Fury rushed through Amu at his blunt response as she rushed towards him, inches away from each other now as she scowled up at him. Ikuto couldn't be here. This was supposed to be a fresh start.

"No you don't!" she insisted. "You go to that Easter school!" It took him a few moments to process this, before he started at her blankly and replied.

"It got shut down when Easter did. I got a scholarship here for violin. What did you get in for?"

"Singing," said Amu, blushing and turning her back on him.

"With Dia's help?" he said, taking a step closer.

"N-No!" she insisted, backs till turning, shoulders tensed. "I can actually sing! Remember I sang with you?" He stared at the cattails in the grass and then over to the nearby sports field, where a group of cheerleaders were wiggling their hips happily to "~Go Girl~ Koi no Victory" by Morning Musume. Then he peered back and nodded in recognition. Amu pouted and scowled at him, hoping that if she kept doing it, he would disappear in a cloud of smoke. But alas, he stayed there. After a few moments of silence, Amu was ready to walk away, but Ikuto slid his arms around her hips, placing his head on her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad you came and followed me here. It will be fun now~ 3" he said, kissing her quickly on the cheeks. Amu screeched and flung herself from his grip, slapping her cheeks madly to try stop herself blushing. Ikuto grinned widely, showing his teeth. He looked a lot happier than usual, his head and shoulders high, like the weight that had been on him last was no lifted.

"Wh-what do you want anyway?" said Amu, trying to change the subject quickly. Her heart was thumping madly in her chest, her cheeks were hot and her palms were sweaty. Ikuto shuffled through his pocket and ruffled through his pocket. He flung out a token, which shone in sparkling triumph in the light.

"On behalf of the school welcoming committee, I present you with this cafeteria token."

"Ooooh," said Amu, her eyes sparkling with interest. She rushed over and took the token as Ikuto peered over her shoulder, the two reading in unison.

"Any free rice bowl and dessert. Luxurious food on offer at the cafeteria, come along and have a try!" Amu fanned it out, holding it in the sky.

"Wow, that's generous. I bet it's really nice at a school as nice as this."

"Oh yeah. They have really nice fish here."

"Really?"

"Really." The two nodded as a bird flew past and landed in the tree near them. Amu frowned, as if only just realizing how close Ikuto was and his schemes at hand.

"You cannot persuade m to stay with rice tokens!" she cried. Ikuto shrugged, pouting slightly.

"I wasn't doing anything. See you around, Amu." He wandered away and disappeared down the field. A few older girls joined him in his descent, giggling with him and interlinking arms. Amu had a friend; he just had friends too. Amu had the energy to fight; it was just all taken up with something else; the stress that came with being reminded just how much she loved Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

**Authors Note:**** Hello! Sorry for the delay everyone! I had a lot going on, depression wise, then I had a holiday, then exams and so on! But I am back now with brilliant fan fiction for all!**

**One of the main reasons I came back actually, was because I'm really lonely. SO was like, wanting to make friends. Because I'm sure many people from my country will agree that it is hard to be an individual where we live. The society is so close minded you know? Anyway, I'm back and have much knowledge from my visit to Japan! Expect some awesome work!**

**I know the ages will be all mixed up and that if Amu was fifteen, Ikuto would be university, but it's a fan fiction, so I have leverage. I hope you all enjoy it and I shall try to be active! Daisuki daiyo, minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is temporarily on hold. Publish Date for next chapter is unknown. Hiatus may become permanent.**

**Sorry! **


End file.
